The Light Within The Darkness
by Nightcrawler509
Summary: His relationship with Bruce was based on nothing but he broke free. But left devastated, upset and heartbroken. They didn't want him and no one cared for him. He was left insecure, but, with the help of Slade could he be loved again? As he falls in love with Slade, can he find the light within the darkness in Slade's heart? Past!DickxBruce! Future!DickxSlade! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**TLWTD 1**

 **hannigramcracker, TimmyJaybird, credit to you two, I hope you don't mind… Happy Birthday?**

… **.**

 **Don't kill me! XC I hope I did it justice, I'm just gonna give people the name of your story so you're not angry with me.**

 **The name of their story is 'Umbilical Noose'.**

… **.**

 **Anyways, hello my little blue birds**

 **I give to you my new story and my OTPS OF LIFE!**

 **I had so much fun writing this so far and this is for everyone out there who stuck by me, Thank you! I will be slow to update this because I want to perfect this story with no typos, the effort of going through my others and just fixing typos... BORING!**

 **Anyways sit back, relax and…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Dick groaned, a broken sound escaping, again and again, through his gritted, pearl teeth as he was jerk forward, the sheer force behind Bruce's powerful thrust enough to have Dick's face nearly falling into the pillows. His hands on Dick's hips were harsh, digging would-be bruises into the young man's hips, holding like he wanted to _keep_ Dick in place, like a vice, holding like he would rather break him above all other things. Wanting to show him who was in control, who the Alpha was, his dominant role.

Dick pushed back subconsciously, because he _always_ did. Pushed back to meet each satisfying thrust as he panted, his body on fire beneath his skin with each touch of Bruce. Bruce always did that to him- burned him, leaving a trail of fire as he kissed Dick from his neck down to his chest. Scorch marks singeing his skin, but, increasing his lust. All of his nerves dying until Bruce brought them back to life with his presence, each touch, each stare, each whisper in his ear.

Bruce leaned over him, boxing Dick in. He was groaning near Dick's ear, wordless sounds that made him seem like a demon, like a god, like a hell beast and everything Dick had ever wanted. Losing the sanity and control he usually had, being stripped away with just one look of Dick underneath him. _All. His._

For these few precious moments, he could prove it.

" _Bruce_ ," he moaned out, hands clutching at the sheets. He wanted to touch himself, wanted a hand around his cock- but Dick was sure if he tried to move, Bruce would remove his hand, wanting Dick to wait and crave it even more, watching him go crazy with his dark, blue eyes, eyes so full of demand and authority. Sex with Bruce was always like that- he had to hold on and show he could last.

Or he'd be lost.

Bruce straightened back up, and suddenly he was pulling out. Dick whined, felt wetness on his thighs- his own excitement, enthusiasm, as Dick flipped him over. His back landed with a gentle _thud_ against the mattress, his body bouncing once before Bruce was back, between his legs, pulling his dark thighs apart, running his calloused hands up and down them, and driving back into him. Dick nearly screamed, kiss-swollen red lips falling open as his head tipped back, his mouth opening slightly, panting. Bruce's hands braced in the pillows, on either side of his head, as he loomed over, his cock shoving so fast and hard into Dick's body that Dick couldn't form a single thought. _None_ whatsoever.

Other than Bruce's name, that is…

Bruce bowed down, nuzzled Dick's neck, breathing in his overly sweet scent and exhaling a shaking, weak breath. Dick got his legs around his waist, clung tightly as he reached up, dug his nails into Bruce's shoulder blades. He could leave bruises too, marks for Bruce to see later.

Marks to remind Bruce how _weak_ he was- marks that Dick knew always made Bruce hate himself, a bit more, even if that was never the intention. There was no way of convincing him otherwise, he always punished himself, like he forgot that Dick was willing to love him and that they were in a relationship. It always happened after they would sleep together. Why Dick out himself through this, he didn't now. He always went crawling back to Bruce.

"Bruce, I'm so-" Dick managed, hips jerking up as his cock rubbed along Bruce's abs. The slopes of scarred muscle made his cock pulse, a fresh wave of precum leaking all over Bruce's belly, as Dick's body clenched up around him. He felt Bruce's teeth on his pulse, his tongue taking in that fluttering of his heart's wings, as Dick swallowed, whined out, "Gonna cumif you keep this up."

Bruce chuckled, a rumble from his chest, and it was such a _Batman_ noise- the kind that used to make Dick's knees weak when they were still exposed by his costume. Used to keep him up tossing and turning thinking about how _good_ it sounded and how it made his belly weak.

He'd wanted this for so damn long-

Bruce's teeth dug in, nearly breaking skin as he fucked Dick harder. His rhythm fell away and it was desperate, wild, _animal like_ in ways that _only_ Bruce could be, when he was stripped down to his weakened core. In a way that only _Dick_ made him.

Dick shivered, a full body shudder straight up from his bones, before he let a wordless cry rip from his throat until it ached, arching up so that his cock was pressed tight to Bruce's belly when he came. Bruce could feel the warm stickiness as it spread along his skin, felt Dick's body flooding around his cock as his body clenched around him tightly, over and over _and over again_ -

His own orgasm was a grunt, into Dick's neck, a stifled sound to all the screams he wanted to unleash, but never did. Dick was still clutching at his back, riding it out as his nails nearly broke skin, left marks right alongside Bruce's many scars.

When Dick collapsed to the bed, it was with a satisfied smile. He stared up through dark lashes, hazy eyes awash with exhaustion and _satiation_ , as he let his hands slowly slide up along Bruce's shoulders. Bruce stared down at him, before he was pulling away, pulling away from Dick's body and climbing right off the bed, as if his own legs weren't _weak_ from the things Dick pulled out of him.

Didn't Dick not use up his strength? Or was he nothing to Bruce? Bruce showed him a _lie_. He . . . he lied...

Dick felt his heart stuttering, sinking down past his ribs, into his stomach. He swallowed back the sick feeling he always got, after sex with Bruce- because it was _always_ like this. Always Bruce taking him apart and leaving him at his rawest, his _purest_ , and then pulling away, closing off and removing himself so he couldn't _feel_.

Bruce walked across the room, grabbed his robe up off the chair it was thrown on. He tossed it on, tying it off quickly, before looking back at Dick- still naked and splayed on his bed. Hoping against hope and fate and _experience_ that Bruce would come back, would just crawl into bed for five more minutes, to just lie there with him like they used to do. Where did the old Bruce go? The one he _loved_ and _cherished_? This Bruce just left him cold, alone and feeling worthless, like a toy thrown under the bed and forgotten about.

"I'm going to shower in the cave," he said, crossing the room and heading for the door. "I'll be patrolling with Tim tonight." Leaving what he wanted to say floating in the air, what Dick understood and heard from him. _"I don't want you there."_ Was what he practically said.

The fact that Bruce knew Dick would lay there, would press his face into his pillows and try to drag out an afterglow that was always shattered- it was a testament, to how many times they had gone about this dance. He was tired with the same routine, he wanted out. _Now_.

Bruce opened his door, but paused in the doorway, taking a visible deep breath. He left without a word or glance, and Dick simply listened to the door slam shut. He stared up at the ceiling, and wished he could reach up, shatter the light's bulb in his bare hands and let it burn him, let the glass dig into his skin. What was a few more scars? Bruce didn't care, he never did.

He rolled over, pressed his face into Bruce's pillows just as he always did. It smelled like Bruce, rich and earthy, mixed with his expensive cologne. Dick breathed in deep, shivered and was hot under his skin again.

Bruce would always refuse him when it came to most things but disguised them to not seem like he was avoiding Dick. Dick knew the truth though, Bruce didn't want to risk losing himself, losing the ability to _walk out_ the moment they were done, like he always had. Didn't want to fall into Dick and never climb back out. Afraid to love Dick, but, exactly what did he do with Catwoman, Talia and Wonder Woman? Why couldn't he get the love Bruce gave them?

Dick bit down on his tongue, let the sharp pain the points of his teeth caused ground him. He always let _himself_ fall, though. Always wanted Bruce even though he knew how much it hurt, when they were done. Always _dreamed_ that somehow, someway, it'd be _different_ this time around. Bruce would stay and curl around him and _love_ him in the ways Dick wanted, like he used to do- would say his _name_ like he never did during sex, would just look at him and smile.

He used to look at him and smile, once. When he was _Robin_ and he was sixteen and young and this was all locked inside him.

He rolled to his belly now, burrowed into the pillows and trembled. He didn't cry- not this time. Some nights he let himself break that far, left tears on Bruce's pillow. Most night he was too much like Bruce to let that happen.

Some nights he was just mad enough, at himself and Bruce, to forget he _could_ cry.

Forget that he got himself in this mess and that he couldn't get out.

Dick tried to break it off with him and Bruce but then Bruce would slip in behind him, kissing his neck like he used to do and just fake his passion. Telling him how much he loved him, and Dick would fall for it, convincing himself that Bruce could change.

This was all his fault and he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

 **That was chapter one I hope you enjoyed it! I won't write too much on this but I hope you enjoyed this completely and decide to favourite this and follow it.**

 **Don't forget to READ&REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Long time, no see but I am here now and I'm sorry for the wait I made you guys go through because of how I rarely existed on the internet on this site. I've been so busy with so much school work that I barely get a chance to write! Not writing on this site has been hell! My life without you guys is horrible and I don't wanna go through that again EVER!**

 **Anyhow, I got a review from EphemeralHeartbeat and she was so mad that it made me laugh like the hyena I am but I got through it and here is what it said:**

 _ **OMG**_

 _ **OMG OMG OMG their fight and that's not fair bc I actually ship Bruce and selina and now I don't know and Dick blame Bruce not selina bc SELINA IS A VICTIM OF BRUCE'S STUPID BAT MANIPULATION and then there was MIDNIGHTER who I was NOT expecting to see and I love how midnighter just casually keeps on slipping in about how he knew grayson would end up COMMING to him (pin not intended) (where's tiger?) And the JASON AT THE END OMG I LOVE YOU MY JAYBIRD PLS MAKE TIM NOT EVIL IN THIS OR HAVE JAY CONVINCE TIM TO STOP BEING WITH BITCHY BARBARA SO WE CAN HAVE JAYTIM**_

 _ **WHERE THE HELL IS SLADE YEP I'M STILL WAITING ON HIM PPL THIS IS CALLED #SLOWBUILD AND I WILL WAIT FOR YOU TO PUT SLADE IN I'M JUST SITTING HERE WAITING**_

 _ **THIS IS AMAZING I LOVE YOU FOR GIVING THIS TO US**_

 _ **(okay. Now that I've slightly calmed down: HAVE U HEARD ABOUT YJ SEASON THREE BECAUSE I'M SO EXCITED MAYBE WE CAN SEE MORE DEATHSTROKE AND NIGHTWING AND OMG YOU CAN MAKE MORE FANFICTIONS AND I'M JUST WAITING FOR IT)**_

 **I will add JayTim in this story because you're that nice. And yes, I'm going to bring Slade in but remember this is slow build. Blame it on a review in NBAR saying I should slow down. So, that is what I'll do. And Tiger might appear along with Apollo, I wanna try writing them for once.**

 **So, sit back, relax and…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Credits to YJYaoi**

* * *

 **No POV**

Alfred invited the family to come to dinner in the Manor. Why? Nobody knew, practically no one in the house was happy with each other at all. They were all in some disagreement with at least two or three people who they talked to. I doubt it that they could stay in a room long enough without arguing and if they weren't arguing then there would be silence and nothing more. No one could tal to anyone without an argument happening.

Dick wasn't talking to Barbra and Bruce.

Jason wasn't talking to Barbra, Bruce, or Tim.

Tim wasn't talking to Dick.

Barbra wasn't talking to Dick or Jason and neither was Bruce.

The only mutual ones were Steph, Cass, and Alfred who were stuck in the middle because of how they refused to take sides with anyone. They were the ones who listened to each side, gave advise but still refused to take sides. It was a messy business at time but they were managing.

Dick didn't want to come but Alfred insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer. He didn't know why Alfred wanted to sit down for dinner with people he barely talked to. Barbra, the one he hated. Bruce, the bastard he loved for reasons unknown. Tim, the one who wouldn't talk to him. The only one he could talk to was Jason. Dick really wished he was halfway around the world on a Spiral mission with Tiger like the old days.

Dick couldn't fight Alfred even if he wanted to. He just hoped into the car with Jason and drove to Gotham. He felt nervous about seeing Bruce again, he did throw a vase at his head but he wouldn't take it back even if he wanted to. He didn't even feel guilty for cheating on Bruce with Midnighter. Sure, he did it in spite but he was lonely and he and Bruce basically broke up when Dick walked out. If Bruce didn't see it then Dick would have to point it out. He really didn't want to.

Dick sighed. Jason looked at him, "You'll be ok. If Bruce gives you trouble, we'll leave. We don't have to stay if you're not comfortable." Jason reassured. Dick smiled, he found it sweet that Jason was being nice to him like this.

"Alright, thanks Jay." Dick smiled.

"No problem, Dickie Bird." Jason smiled back.

The rest of the trip was driven in comfortable silence. They liked it that way, it made them appreciate each other's company.

* * *

Dinner didn't go as bad as they thought it would. Everybody was talking and acting as if nothing has happened. They were smiling, laughing, talking, but, only for Alfred's sake. They wanted Alfred to have this one moment where they forgot about their problems. He needed it more than they did, that's for sure.

Jason sat in between Dick and Tim. He was having a good time but he could tell that even though they were all avoiding their problems that Dick almost never talked to Bruce or Barbra. He would look down at his plate if they gazed at him or start a conversation. Jason couldn't blame him, he too would do the same thing if he was in Dick's situation. Jason was having a hard time with Tim too. They barely talked but tried at least for Alfred's sake.

Barbra gazed at Dick as he laughed at one of Cass's jokes. His ever so blue eyes twinkling, his dazzling grin showing off his pearl teeth. The way his raven hair shone in the light, giving it a dark blue colour instead. How his facial features brightened, his golden, deep tanned skin and the harmonious sound of his voice.

"How is your job as a cop, Dick?" Barbra asked, wanting to hear his voice again.

"I quit, I have too much on my mind I have to take care off." Dick said, his voice not sounding as happy as before, especially when he glanced at Bruce discreetly without the other's noticing. But of course, Barbra noticed, she couldn't stop taking in how handsome he was though. She wondered why Dick kept glancing at Bruce? She felt jealousy take hold of her heart but she pushed it down, he probably got into an argument with Bruce.

"That means I can finally get to kick your ass in a spar. Get ready, Golden Boy!" Jason smirked, lighting up the mood simultaneously.

They all laughed and really put away their problems to have a great meal.

* * *

After dinner, they were all watching the movie Sing together. Everyone, sans Bruce, had taken sides of who they thought would win. They were so immersed that they didn't notice Dick leave the room.

Dick walked through the Manor for a breather. He didn't feel like he belonged anymore. He used to feel like they were all a family when they watched movies but now…there just wasn't the same bond to keep him there. Dick sighed as he leaned forward to look out the window.

He felt strong arms then wrap around him from the back. Dick yelped, surprise took him. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. It was the second thing he ever learned and he forgot it. Dick mentally palm faced himself. How could he be so stupid?

Dick turned his head a little to get a side glance of who was holding him. He glanced but he knew all along it was Bruce. He knew how it felt to be in his arms, he knew how it felt to have his lips run down his neck slowly, as he was doing now. The low noise he made whenever he was calm around Dick. He knew how it felt when Bruce would intentionally cause his beard to make contact Dick's skin which always made Dick moan; something he was trying to avoid doing as Bruce was there and he didn't want to encourage him. But, at the same time, he didn't want Bruce to stop.

He was so torn. _What did he want?_

Dick then remembered how he was cheated on by Bruce. He knew he shouldn't have been angry about it anymore since he cheated as well but he just couldn't. Bruce was the reason that he sought comfort towards another man. He knew he should have not cheated but he was angry, upset and distraught. He was overwhelmed.

"You look so beautiful today." Bruce whispered in his ear. Dick repressed a shiver that ran down his spine.

"U-um Bruce I…" Dick stuttered but was soon stopped as Bruce planted kisses on the side of his neck.

 _What the_ _hell just happened_?! What happened to all the confidence he had? It all left him, he had to face Bruce alone. He couldn't do this by himself, he needed help! He wasn't how he used to be, he didn't have the strength to fight back anymore, not since Bruce tore it down…He hadn't had anything in a while. His confidence was fake, his happiness was fake. Dick wasn't sure if he was real anymore. He couldn't even remember the last time he was happy, with himself, with Bruce. It's been so long, his brain couldn't even remember, it was just as Dick was. He was too numb to dwell in the past.

No, no, no, no. He wouldn't do this to himself, not again. He was through with this routine. He didn't need Bruce in his life or to be with him. He was Dick Grayson, he lived without Bruce before and he could do it again and by God he would.

"No. I don't want this." Dick pulled away from Bruce and turned around to face him, his face grave. He was going to do this, he was going to end it all, the pain wasn't worth it. Dick wasn't going to lose himself to that bastard.

"Don't be foolish, Dick." Bruce chuckled, as he moved towards Dick.

As soon as Bruce took a step towards him, Dick pulled down his collar and showed the faint bite mark on his shoulder. It stopped Bruce dead on his tracks. Dick watched and enjoyed as Bruce cocky look changed to one of twisted anger and rage. This made Dick confident, he was in control now.

"Think I'm foolish now? I don't want you anymore, I've moved on. We're done." Dick said strongly.

"You know, he was better than you in every way. He wasn't a fucking jackass either. You're _nothing_ compared to him." Dick smirked as walked away and as he did he said one last thing that set Bruce off:

"Pun intended."

* * *

Jason, who was watching since the argument, was nearly in tears. He was so proud of Dick, it was nice to know Dick inherited his attitude somewhere along the line. Jason knew he was a great influence and everyone said he wasn't. _'Psshh!_ _Bad my ass'_ Jason thought as he rolled his eyes, _'I'm freaking fabulous!'_

Jason quickly shook his head, it wasn't the time. He had to go talk to Tim.

* * *

Jason talked to Tim…honestly, he did or at least tried to while Tim screamed at him for several things. For entering his room without permission, invading his privacy and something else Jason couldn't remember but he was shouting about something that was as much as Jason knew. He didn't scream at first because he wanted to be responsible and civil but it just soon turned into a screaming match. They screamed about things that didn't make sense before they moved on to screaming about Dick. They cleared everything up and the only reason Tim didn't take Dick's side was because he didn't want to be left alone with everybody hated him and Jason comforted him, finally understanding what Tim was going through, he felt like that once before.

And that's how it lead to the hug between them right now.

The two were silent, Jason had his muscular hands around Tim, one around his ribcage and the other rested on Tim's hip. Tim had his head resting on Jason's shoulder, one hand over Jason's heart and the other on his thigh. The two looked at one another.

The air in the small space of Tim's room was thick and charged with a palpable, tangible energy. It was heated and stifling and suffocating, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. His muscles twitched—as well as other parts of him— in anticipation. All the blood in his brain had left, flowing south, and engorging a part of him to the point of pure pain, leaving his mind in a confused, lust-filled haze.

They couldn't take it anymore.

Jason leaned in, closing the distance between them, and Tim's eyes fluttered closed, his lips parted as his soft pink tongue darted out to lick his lower lip in anticipation of his kiss. But instead of his lips finally meeting Tim's and ending all the waiting, his head fell to the crook of Tim's neck. Jason inhaled deeply; Tim's sweet scent mixed with the overpowering scent of his arousal, caused him to groan loudly as he placed a lingering, wet kiss against the skin of his neck, and a shiver to run down Tim's spine.

Jason's lips didn't leave Tim's skin as they ghosted oh-so-softly up the slope of his neck, leaving feather light kisses along his jaw and blazing a trail of heat up to his ear in their wake. Any annoyance or feelings of being unsure quickly disappeared as Tim felt his warm breath caress his ear. Jason's voice dropped impossibly lower to a husky whisper that caused the coil in Tim's gut to tighten more and a warm gush of wetness to pool between his thighs.

"Tim" His raspy voice was cut off by a guttural moan as he took in a deep breath, and the smell of her desire punched him in the gut. Fucking torture.

"Fuck, Tim." he moaned in a strained voice he'd never heard from Jason before.

Jason pulled back, only slightly, just enough for Tim to see his eyes almost pitch black with lust. He had to see her eyes before he kissed Tim. Even though Jason was too far gone to turn back now, he wanted to know, to make sure this is really what Tim wanted. Jason didn't want to see a vacant, resigned look cloud Tim's blue eyes, or that all too familiar sadness or fear.

Jason wanted Tim's heart, wholly, completely. Tim swallowed thickly under his penetrating gaze and knew he was probing Tim's very soul for an answer. Tim silently prayed held find the answer Jason needed as Tim's body hummed with want and desire and anticipation. Especially since he was sitting on Jason's lap now.

It seemed like an eternity that they sat there while Tim's hands slowly moved up Jason's shoulders until his slender arms draped around Jason's neck, his fingers slipping through his shaggy black hair and gently tugging. Jason's dropped his eyes from Tim's, releasing him, to his hand that travelled slowly and sensually up Tim's rib cage. Even through the thin material of Tim's shirt, he could feel heat burn him.

Tim in an attempt in moving in closer to Jason, every time he did his ass rubbed against Jason's manhood, which was slowly getting hard. Jason brought his arm up and slowly started to unbutton Tim's shirt until it was fully undone showing his muscled chest.

Jason ran his hands up and down Tim's chest. Tim started to moan when Jason tweaked his nipples and Jason raised a finger to his mouth, imitating him to be quiet. Jason slowly moved his hand down his chest till he was at Tim's pants. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them and then started to rub Tim's hard cock though his underwear.

Tim slammed his hand over his mouth as Jason reached into his underwear and started to stroke his cock. Jason started grinding into Tim as he jerked him off, slowly getting faster and faster. Tim reached behind him and stoked Jason through his pants causing him to moan a little and bite down on his bottom lip to contain them.

Tim slowly removed Jason's hand and knelt down in front of him. He untucked his shirt and then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, to Tim's surprise Jason had gone commando. Jason's cock was hard and leaking precum.

Tim leaned in and eagerly plunged Jason's hard cock into his mouth causing Jason to try contain his moans. Jason tried to push Tim off but he kept bobbing up and down, making Jason bite down on his bottom lip. Tim put his fingers up to Jason's mouth and got him to suck on them and once they were nice and wet Tim removed them and shoved one into his hole.

He moaned around Jason's cock as he added a second one and continued to push them in and out and scissoring himself. Dick looked down and Tim's blue eyes looked up at him and he could see lust in them. Tim removed his fingers and took his mouth away from Jason's cock. Jason looked at him confused and then he realised. Tim dragged Jason into a better position and remove his and Jason's pants. He slowly knelt down above Jason's crotch and then he slowly lowered himself on to his cock.

' _So eager, no wonder what he does when he's on his laptop.'_ Jason thought.

Jason moaned and then quickly reacted by slapped his hand over his mouth and continued to discuss business on the phone. Tim had finally lowered himself all the way onto Jason's cock and he started to bob up and down and moaned quietly in pleasure. Jason reached out and started to jerk Tim off as he bobbed up and down and Jason started to thrust into Tim's movements.

Jason pulled Tim in for a kiss. Their tongues fought against each other for dominance as moans filled their mouths. Jason slowly pulled Tim up on to the bed and rolled him over onto his back and as he did any remaining clothing was discarded. Jason broke the kiss and took to kissing and biting Tim's neck causing small marks to form.

Tim moaned as Jason slowly made his way down to his nipple. Jason mumbled as he finally reached Tim's nipple and began to suck and bite causing Tim to moan loudly.

"Be quiet, don't want Alfred to hear" Jason snapped.

Tim nodded and watched as Jason slowly kissed down his torso and licked the groves of his abs and then all the way down to the base of his cock. Tim stared down in anticipation, waiting for Jason to do it. Jason looked up into Tim's blue eyes and saw the lust and anticipation on his face and as he saw it a cheeky smile came across his face.

He slowly licked along the slit of Tim's dick gathering the precum that had been oozing out for some time. Tim bit down on his bottom lip containing his moans, but they still seemed to escape and echo through the manor. Jason started to lick around the head of Tim's cock before he finally brought it into his mouth. Jason slowly started to bob up and down and lick around the head of Tim's cock every time he came up. Tim brought his hands down and places them on the back of Jason's head and entwined them in his hair as Jason started to speed up.

Jason ran his hands up along Tim's chest and up to his nipples, he pinched them and tweaked them causing Tim to moan loudly and thrust up into Jason's mouth. Jason ran one of his hands up along Tim's neck and across his jaw until it was at his mouth. His fingers poked for entrance and Tim willing granted. Tim sucked and licked on Jason's fingers knowing what he was going to do with them. Jason smiled around Tim's cock seeing how eager and horny he was for this. Jason slowly removed his mouth from around Tim's cock causing a popping sound. He then licked his way down past Tim's cock and along his balls before lifting his legs up on to his shoulders, so that Tim's eager hole was positioned in front of his mouth.

Jason licked around Tim's hole and could feel his moans as they vibrated in his mouth and onto his fingers. Jason smirked before he slowly started to gab his lounge into Tim's hole causing him to thrust backwards into it and Jason knew Tim wanted it more than ever. With that Jason shoved his tongue around causing Tim to bite down on his fingers so he didn't scream in pleasure. Jason poked his tongue in and out getting Tim's hole ready.

Once Jason could feel his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Tim's mouth. He took Tim's legs off his shoulders and crawled up will he was face to face with Tim, who had his mouth wide open as he panted. Jason plunged his tongue into Tim's mouth and tasted the sweetness of it. Their tongues battled against each other and Jason slowly brought his saliva-covered fingers to Tim's awaiting hole.

He slowly poked one finger in and started to move it in and out, causing Tim to moan lightly into his mouth. Jason picked up the pace moving it faster and faster slowly going deeper trying to find his sweet spot. As Tim's moans grew louder in his mouth he decided to add a second finger in and started to scissor him and he could tell Tim liked it because he thrust into Jason's finger movements and he took that as a sign to add another finger. Tim moaned even more and Jason thrust he fingers in and out and he opened his eyes as he continued to passionately make out with him.

Tim's eyes were slightly open and of what Jason could see of those blue eyes, he could tell Tim wanted it and Jason smiled cheekily knowing how much he was teasing him. Jason continued to kiss Tim and slowly kissed down along his jaw line and down his neck still thrusting his fingers in and out of Tim. Tim moaned in pleasure and annoyance at how Jason was just teasing him and making it wait.

Even though Jason's manhood was aching to be inside Tim and his precum was oozing everywhere Jason loved to tease.

"Goddammit Jason stop teasing and just fuck me" Tim blurted out in-between moans shamelessly.

"That eager, Timmy. I'm gonna have to see what you watch on that laptop of yours." Jason said with a big grin.

"Whatever, now just hurry up"

With that Jason slowly removed his fingers causing a pop, before he got in between Tim's legs. He leaned down and started to kiss Tim as he positioned he hard cock at the entry of Tim's tight hole. Tim winced in pain and pleasure as Jason slowly pushed in, but Jason's kisses made it all better. Jason finally pushed in all the way in and once he had given Tim time to adjust, he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in hard causing Tim to release a scream in pleasure.

Thank god for the soundproof walls.

Jason thrust in and out fast causing both him and Tim to moan loudly. As he did Tim wrapped his legs around Jason's waist and thrust backwards to meet Jason's thrust. Their moans filled the room and there was no time for words and Jason passionately kissed Tim's neck as he thrust in harder and deeper trying to hit his prostate.

As he hit it, Tim screamed even louder this time that the two were sure that the whole of Gotham could hear them. Jason continued to thrust deep and hit that spot and every time Tim moaned in pleasure and so did Jason. Jason slowly kissed his way back up Tim's neck and then his jaw till he was back at Tim's mouth and he shoved their lips together and shoved his tongue in and both their moans mixed together in each other's mouths as their tongues entwined with together.

Jason brought one of his hands down in between them both and wrapped it around Tim's cock and started to pump. As he did Tim thrusted into his fist and then back onto his cock trying to keep a rhythm. Tim moaned increasingly each time feeling that he was getting close and he knew he would cum soon and he could tell by the way Jason was thrusting in harder and harder each time that he was to.

As Jason continued to pump his cock Tim brought his hands up onto Jason's back and he could feel the sweat running down his back.

"Jay, I'm...I'm gonna cum... " He whined as he dug his nails into Dick's back.

Shot after shot of cum shot between them mostly onto Tim's chest and Jason's hand. As Tim came all over his chest his inner muscles tightened around Jason's cock and that was all he needed. His back arched and he shot his seed deep into Tim's ass. Tim could feel Jason's manhood spasming in his ass as it was filled with his lover's hot seed.

As soon as Jason had finished he collapsed down on top of Tim in exhaustion, before he rolled of him and on to the small free space on the couch. The two lovers lay there panting loudly trying to regain their breath. Once they finally did Tim rolled over on his side draping one arm on to Jason's chest and snuggling up close to him as Jason wrapped an arm around Tim.

Jason was about to say something when his phone alerted him of a message. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it to see the message.

 _ **Dick:**_

 _You guys are loud. Try not to leave the window open next time._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jason and Tim slowly looked out the window only to see Dick by his car smirking at them with his phone in his hand. The two slowly descended with pink splashing their cheeks.

 _ **Dick:**_

 _Try not to wake up all of Gotham next time XD_

Jason blushed even more while Tim got a message himself. It was from Dick also.

 _ **Dick:**_

 _I forgive you, Tim. See you when I can._ ヽ(ᵔᗜᵔ)ﾉ

* * *

 **That was chapter 3 of this amazing book! I hope it was to your liking! I didn't even know what I was writing as I was half asleep and still am, to be honest. I'm so knackered right now. I think this enough to satisfy you guys until I upload a new chapter once again which is not gonna be next week as I have several tests like always.**

 **The next chapter will be short, well at least shorter than this eight-paged chapter, that's for sure. I don't even know how it got up to eight pages but I bet you guys are happy about it.**

 **Don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Long time, no see but I am here now and I'm sorry for the wait I made you guys go through because of how I rarely existed on the internet on this site. I've been so busy with so much school work that I barely get a chance to write! Not writing on this site has been hell! My life without you guys is horrible and I don't wanna go through that again EVER!**

 **Anyhow, I got a review from EphemeralHeartbeat and she was so mad that it made me laugh like the hyena I am but I got through it and here is what it said:**

 _ **OMG**_

 _ **OMG OMG OMG their fight and that's not fair bc I actually ship Bruce and selina and now I don't know and Dick blame Bruce not selina bc SELINA IS A VICTIM OF BRUCE'S STUPID BAT MANIPULATION and then there was MIDNIGHTER who I was NOT expecting to see and I love how midnighter just casually keeps on slipping in about how he knew grayson would end up COMMING to him (pin not intended) (where's tiger?) And the JASON AT THE END OMG I LOVE YOU MY JAYBIRD PLS MAKE TIM NOT EVIL IN THIS OR HAVE JAY CONVINCE TIM TO STOP BEING WITH BITCHY BARBARA SO WE CAN HAVE JAYTIM**_

 _ **WHERE THE HELL IS SLADE YEP I'M STILL WAITING ON HIM PPL THIS IS CALLED #SLOWBUILD AND I WILL WAIT FOR YOU TO PUT SLADE IN I'M JUST SITTING HERE WAITING**_

 _ **THIS IS AMAZING I LOVE YOU FOR GIVING THIS TO US**_

 _ **(okay. Now that I've slightly calmed down: HAVE U HEARD ABOUT YJ SEASON THREE BECAUSE I'M SO EXCITED MAYBE WE CAN SEE MORE DEATHSTROKE AND NIGHTWING AND OMG YOU CAN MAKE MORE FANFICTIONS AND I'M JUST WAITING FOR IT)**_

 **I will add JayTim in this story because you're that nice. And yes, I'm going to bring Slade in but remember this is slow build. Blame it on a review in NBAR saying I should slow down. So, that is what I'll do. And Tiger might appear along with Apollo, I wanna try writing them for once.**

 **So, sit back, relax and…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Credits to YJYaoi**

* * *

 **No POV**

Alfred invited the family to come to dinner in the Manor. Why? Nobody knew, practically no one in the house was happy with each other at all. They were all in some disagreement with at least two or three people who they talked to. I doubt it that they could stay in a room long enough without arguing and if they weren't arguing then there would be silence and nothing more. No one could tal to anyone without an argument happening.

Dick wasn't talking to Barbra and Bruce.

Jason wasn't talking to Barbra, Bruce, or Tim.

Tim wasn't talking to Dick.

Barbra wasn't talking to Dick or Jason and neither was Bruce.

The only mutual ones were Steph, Cass, and Alfred who were stuck in the middle because of how they refused to take sides with anyone. They were the ones who listened to each side, gave advise but still refused to take sides. It was a messy business at time but they were managing.

Dick didn't want to come but Alfred insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer. He didn't know why Alfred wanted to sit down for dinner with people he barely talked to. Barbra, the one he hated. Bruce, the bastard he loved for reasons unknown. Tim, the one who wouldn't talk to him. The only one he could talk to was Jason. Dick really wished he was halfway around the world on a Spiral mission with Tiger like the old days.

Dick couldn't fight Alfred even if he wanted to. He just hoped into the car with Jason and drove to Gotham. He felt nervous about seeing Bruce again, he did throw a vase at his head but he wouldn't take it back even if he wanted to. He didn't even feel guilty for cheating on Bruce with Midnighter. Sure, he did it in spite but he was lonely and he and Bruce basically broke up when Dick walked out. If Bruce didn't see it then Dick would have to point it out. He really didn't want to.

Dick sighed. Jason looked at him, "You'll be ok. If Bruce gives you trouble, we'll leave. We don't have to stay if you're not comfortable." Jason reassured. Dick smiled, he found it sweet that Jason was being nice to him like this.

"Alright, thanks Jay." Dick smiled.

"No problem, Dickie Bird." Jason smiled back.

The rest of the trip was driven in comfortable silence. They liked it that way, it made them appreciate each other's company.

* * *

Dinner didn't go as bad as they thought it would. Everybody was talking and acting as if nothing has happened. They were smiling, laughing, talking, but, only for Alfred's sake. They wanted Alfred to have this one moment where they forgot about their problems. He needed it more than they did, that's for sure.

Jason sat in between Dick and Tim. He was having a good time but he could tell that even though they were all avoiding their problems that Dick almost never talked to Bruce or Barbra. He would look down at his plate if they gazed at him or start a conversation. Jason couldn't blame him, he too would do the same thing if he was in Dick's situation. Jason was having a hard time with Tim too. They barely talked but tried at least for Alfred's sake.

Barbra gazed at Dick as he laughed at one of Cass's jokes. His ever so blue eyes twinkling, his dazzling grin showing off his pearl teeth. The way his raven hair shone in the light, giving it a dark blue colour instead. How his facial features brightened, his golden, deep tanned skin and the harmonious sound of his voice.

"How is your job as a cop, Dick?" Barbra asked, wanting to hear his voice again.

"I quit, I have too much on my mind I have to take care off." Dick said, his voice not sounding as happy as before, especially when he glanced at Bruce discreetly without the other's noticing. But of course, Barbra noticed, she couldn't stop taking in how handsome he was though. She wondered why Dick kept glancing at Bruce? She felt jealousy take hold of her heart but she pushed it down, he probably got into an argument with Bruce.

"That means I can finally get to kick your ass in a spar. Get ready, Golden Boy!" Jason smirked, lighting up the mood simultaneously.

They all laughed and really put away their problems to have a great meal.

* * *

After dinner, they were all watching the movie Sing together. Everyone, sans Bruce, had taken sides of who they thought would win. They were so immersed that they didn't notice Dick leave the room.

Dick walked through the Manor for a breather. He didn't feel like he belonged anymore. He used to feel like they were all a family when they watched movies but now…there just wasn't the same bond to keep him there. Dick sighed as he leaned forward to look out the window.

He felt strong arms then wrap around him from the back. Dick yelped, surprise took him. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. It was the second thing he ever learned and he forgot it. Dick mentally palm faced himself. How could he be so stupid?

Dick turned his head a little to get a side glance of who was holding him. He glanced but he knew all along it was Bruce. He knew how it felt to be in his arms, he knew how it felt to have his lips run down his neck slowly, as he was doing now. The low noise he made whenever he was calm around Dick. He knew how it felt when Bruce would intentionally cause his beard to make contact Dick's skin which always made Dick moan; something he was trying to avoid doing as Bruce was there and he didn't want to encourage him. But, at the same time, he didn't want Bruce to stop.

He was so torn. _What did he want?_

Dick then remembered how he was cheated on by Bruce. He knew he shouldn't have been angry about it anymore since he cheated as well but he just couldn't. Bruce was the reason that he sought comfort towards another man. He knew he should have not cheated but he was angry, upset and distraught. He was overwhelmed.

"You look so beautiful today." Bruce whispered in his ear. Dick repressed a shiver that ran down his spine.

"U-um Bruce I…" Dick stuttered but was soon stopped as Bruce planted kisses on the side of his neck.

 _What the_ _hell just happened_?! What happened to all the confidence he had? It all left him, he had to face Bruce alone. He couldn't do this by himself, he needed help! He wasn't how he used to be, he didn't have the strength to fight back anymore, not since Bruce tore it down…He hadn't had anything in a while. His confidence was fake, his happiness was fake. Dick wasn't sure if he was real anymore. He couldn't even remember the last time he was happy, with himself, with Bruce. It's been so long, his brain couldn't even remember, it was just as Dick was. He was too numb to dwell in the past.

No, no, no, no. He wouldn't do this to himself, not again. He was through with this routine. He didn't need Bruce in his life or to be with him. He was Dick Grayson, he lived without Bruce before and he could do it again and by God he would.

"No. I don't want this." Dick pulled away from Bruce and turned around to face him, his face grave. He was going to do this, he was going to end it all, the pain wasn't worth it. Dick wasn't going to lose himself to that bastard.

"Don't be foolish, Dick." Bruce chuckled, as he moved towards Dick.

As soon as Bruce took a step towards him, Dick pulled down his collar and showed the faint bite mark on his shoulder. It stopped Bruce dead on his tracks. Dick watched and enjoyed as Bruce cocky look changed to one of twisted anger and rage. This made Dick confident, he was in control now.

"Think I'm foolish now? I don't want you anymore, I've moved on. We're done." Dick said strongly.

"You know, he was better than you in every way. He wasn't a fucking jackass either. You're _nothing_ compared to him." Dick smirked as walked away and as he did he said one last thing that set Bruce off:

"Pun intended."

* * *

Jason, who was watching since the argument, was nearly in tears. He was so proud of Dick, it was nice to know Dick inherited his attitude somewhere along the line. Jason knew he was a great influence and everyone said he wasn't. _'Psshh!_ _Bad my ass'_ Jason thought as he rolled his eyes, _'I'm freaking fabulous!'_

Jason quickly shook his head, it wasn't the time. He had to go talk to Tim.

* * *

Jason talked to Tim…honestly, he did or at least tried to while Tim screamed at him for several things. For entering his room without permission, invading his privacy and something else Jason couldn't remember but he was shouting about something that was as much as Jason knew. He didn't scream at first because he wanted to be responsible and civil but it just soon turned into a screaming match. They screamed about things that didn't make sense before they moved on to screaming about Dick. They cleared everything up and the only reason Tim didn't take Dick's side was because he didn't want to be left alone with everybody hated him and Jason comforted him, finally understanding what Tim was going through, he felt like that once before.

And that's how it lead to the hug between them right now.

The two were silent, Jason had his muscular hands around Tim, one around his ribcage and the other rested on Tim's hip. Tim had his head resting on Jason's shoulder, one hand over Jason's heart and the other on his thigh. The two looked at one another.

The air in the small space of Tim's room was thick and charged with a palpable, tangible energy. It was heated and stifling and suffocating, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. His muscles twitched—as well as other parts of him— in anticipation. All the blood in his brain had left, flowing south, and engorging a part of him to the point of pure pain, leaving his mind in a confused, lust-filled haze.

They couldn't take it anymore.

Jason leaned in, closing the distance between them, and Tim's eyes fluttered closed, his lips parted as his soft pink tongue darted out to lick his lower lip in anticipation of his kiss. But instead of his lips finally meeting Tim's and ending all the waiting, his head fell to the crook of Tim's neck. Jason inhaled deeply; Tim's sweet scent mixed with the overpowering scent of his arousal, caused him to groan loudly as he placed a lingering, wet kiss against the skin of his neck, and a shiver to run down Tim's spine.

Jason's lips didn't leave Tim's skin as they ghosted oh-so-softly up the slope of his neck, leaving feather light kisses along his jaw and blazing a trail of heat up to his ear in their wake. Any annoyance or feelings of being unsure quickly disappeared as Tim felt his warm breath caress his ear. Jason's voice dropped impossibly lower to a husky whisper that caused the coil in Tim's gut to tighten more and a warm gush of wetness to pool between his thighs.

"Tim" His raspy voice was cut off by a guttural moan as he took in a deep breath, and the smell of her desire punched him in the gut. Fucking torture.

"Fuck, Tim." he moaned in a strained voice he'd never heard from Jason before.

Jason pulled back, only slightly, just enough for Tim to see his eyes almost pitch black with lust. He had to see her eyes before he kissed Tim. Even though Jason was too far gone to turn back now, he wanted to know, to make sure this is really what Tim wanted. Jason didn't want to see a vacant, resigned look cloud Tim's blue eyes, or that all too familiar sadness or fear.

Jason wanted Tim's heart, wholly, completely. Tim swallowed thickly under his penetrating gaze and knew he was probing Tim's very soul for an answer. Tim silently prayed held find the answer Jason needed as Tim's body hummed with want and desire and anticipation. Especially since he was sitting on Jason's lap now.

It seemed like an eternity that they sat there while Tim's hands slowly moved up Jason's shoulders until his slender arms draped around Jason's neck, his fingers slipping through his shaggy black hair and gently tugging. Jason's dropped his eyes from Tim's, releasing him, to his hand that travelled slowly and sensually up Tim's rib cage. Even through the thin material of Tim's shirt, he could feel heat burn him.

Tim in an attempt in moving in closer to Jason, every time he did his ass rubbed against Jason's manhood, which was slowly getting hard. Jason brought his arm up and slowly started to unbutton Tim's shirt until it was fully undone showing his muscled chest.

Jason ran his hands up and down Tim's chest. Tim started to moan when Jason tweaked his nipples and Jason raised a finger to his mouth, imitating him to be quiet. Jason slowly moved his hand down his chest till he was at Tim's pants. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them and then started to rub Tim's hard cock though his underwear.

Tim slammed his hand over his mouth as Jason reached into his underwear and started to stroke his cock. Jason started grinding into Tim as he jerked him off, slowly getting faster and faster. Tim reached behind him and stoked Jason through his pants causing him to moan a little and bite down on his bottom lip to contain them.

Tim slowly removed Jason's hand and knelt down in front of him. He untucked his shirt and then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, to Tim's surprise Jason had gone commando. Jason's cock was hard and leaking precum.

Tim leaned in and eagerly plunged Jason's hard cock into his mouth causing Jason to try contain his moans. Jason tried to push Tim off but he kept bobbing up and down, making Jason bite down on his bottom lip. Tim put his fingers up to Jason's mouth and got him to suck on them and once they were nice and wet Tim removed them and shoved one into his hole.

He moaned around Jason's cock as he added a second one and continued to push them in and out and scissoring himself. Dick looked down and Tim's blue eyes looked up at him and he could see lust in them. Tim removed his fingers and took his mouth away from Jason's cock. Jason looked at him confused and then he realised. Tim dragged Jason into a better position and remove his and Jason's pants. He slowly knelt down above Jason's crotch and then he slowly lowered himself on to his cock.

' _So eager, no wonder what he does when he's on his laptop.'_ Jason thought.

Jason moaned and then quickly reacted by slapped his hand over his mouth and continued to discuss business on the phone. Tim had finally lowered himself all the way onto Jason's cock and he started to bob up and down and moaned quietly in pleasure. Jason reached out and started to jerk Tim off as he bobbed up and down and Jason started to thrust into Tim's movements.

Jason pulled Tim in for a kiss. Their tongues fought against each other for dominance as moans filled their mouths. Jason slowly pulled Tim up on to the bed and rolled him over onto his back and as he did any remaining clothing was discarded. Jason broke the kiss and took to kissing and biting Tim's neck causing small marks to form.

Tim moaned as Jason slowly made his way down to his nipple. Jason mumbled as he finally reached Tim's nipple and began to suck and bite causing Tim to moan loudly.

"Be quiet, don't want Alfred to hear" Jason snapped.

Tim nodded and watched as Jason slowly kissed down his torso and licked the groves of his abs and then all the way down to the base of his cock. Tim stared down in anticipation, waiting for Jason to do it. Jason looked up into Tim's blue eyes and saw the lust and anticipation on his face and as he saw it a cheeky smile came across his face.

He slowly licked along the slit of Tim's dick gathering the precum that had been oozing out for some time. Tim bit down on his bottom lip containing his moans, but they still seemed to escape and echo through the manor. Jason started to lick around the head of Tim's cock before he finally brought it into his mouth. Jason slowly started to bob up and down and lick around the head of Tim's cock every time he came up. Tim brought his hands down and places them on the back of Jason's head and entwined them in his hair as Jason started to speed up.

Jason ran his hands up along Tim's chest and up to his nipples, he pinched them and tweaked them causing Tim to moan loudly and thrust up into Jason's mouth. Jason ran one of his hands up along Tim's neck and across his jaw until it was at his mouth. His fingers poked for entrance and Tim willing granted. Tim sucked and licked on Jason's fingers knowing what he was going to do with them. Jason smiled around Tim's cock seeing how eager and horny he was for this. Jason slowly removed his mouth from around Tim's cock causing a popping sound. He then licked his way down past Tim's cock and along his balls before lifting his legs up on to his shoulders, so that Tim's eager hole was positioned in front of his mouth.

Jason licked around Tim's hole and could feel his moans as they vibrated in his mouth and onto his fingers. Jason smirked before he slowly started to gab his lounge into Tim's hole causing him to thrust backwards into it and Jason knew Tim wanted it more than ever. With that Jason shoved his tongue around causing Tim to bite down on his fingers so he didn't scream in pleasure. Jason poked his tongue in and out getting Tim's hole ready.

Once Jason could feel his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Tim's mouth. He took Tim's legs off his shoulders and crawled up will he was face to face with Tim, who had his mouth wide open as he panted. Jason plunged his tongue into Tim's mouth and tasted the sweetness of it. Their tongues battled against each other and Jason slowly brought his saliva-covered fingers to Tim's awaiting hole.

He slowly poked one finger in and started to move it in and out, causing Tim to moan lightly into his mouth. Jason picked up the pace moving it faster and faster slowly going deeper trying to find his sweet spot. As Tim's moans grew louder in his mouth he decided to add a second finger in and started to scissor him and he could tell Tim liked it because he thrust into Jason's finger movements and he took that as a sign to add another finger. Tim moaned even more and Jason thrust he fingers in and out and he opened his eyes as he continued to passionately make out with him.

Tim's eyes were slightly open and of what Jason could see of those blue eyes, he could tell Tim wanted it and Jason smiled cheekily knowing how much he was teasing him. Jason continued to kiss Tim and slowly kissed down along his jaw line and down his neck still thrusting his fingers in and out of Tim. Tim moaned in pleasure and annoyance at how Jason was just teasing him and making it wait.

Even though Jason's manhood was aching to be inside Tim and his precum was oozing everywhere Dick loved to tease.

"Goddammit Dick stop teasing and just fuck me" Tim blurted out in-between moans shamelessly.

"That eager, Timmy. I'm gonna have to see what you watch on that laptop of yours." Jason said with a big grin.

"Whatever, now just hurry up"

With that Jason slowly removed his fingers causing a pop, before he got in between Tim's legs. He leaned down and started to kiss Tim as he positioned he hard cock at the entry of Tim's tight hole. Tim winced in pain and pleasure as Jason slowly pushed in, but Jason's kisses made it all better. Jason finally pushed in all the way in and once he had given Tim time to adjust, he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in hard causing Tim to release a scream in pleasure.

Thank god for the soundproof walls.

Jason thrust in and out fast causing both him and Tim to moan loudly. As he did Tim wrapped his legs around Jason's waist and thrust backwards to meet Jason's thrust. Their moans filled the room and there was no time for words and Jason passionately kissed Tim's neck as he thrust in harder and deeper trying to hit his prostate.

As he hit it, Tim screamed even louder this time that the two were sure that the whole of Gotham could hear them. Jason continued to thrust deep and hit that spot and every time Tim moaned in pleasure and so did Jason. Jason slowly kissed his way back up Tim's neck and then his jaw till he was back at Tim's mouth and he shoved their lips together and shoved his tongue in and both their moans mixed together in each other's mouths as their tongues entwined with together.

Jason brought one of his hands down in between them both and wrapped it around Tim's cock and started to pump. As he did Tim thrusted into his fist and then back onto his cock trying to keep a rhythm. Tim moaned increasingly each time feeling that he was getting close and he knew he would cum soon and he could tell by the way Jason was thrusting in harder and harder each time that he was to.

As Jason continued to pump his cock Tim brought his hands up onto Jason's back and he could feel the sweat running down his back.

"Jay, I'm...I'm gonna cum... " He whined as he dug his nails into Dick's back.

Shot after shot of cum shot between them mostly onto Tim's chest and Jason's hand. As Tim came all over his chest his inner muscles tightened around Jason's cock and that was all he needed. His back arched and he shot his seed deep into Tim's ass. Tim could feel Jason's manhood spasming in his ass as it was filled with his lover's hot seed.

As soon as Jason had finished he collapsed down on top of Tim in exhaustion, before he rolled of him and on to the small free space on the couch. The two lovers lay there panting loudly trying to regain their breath. Once they finally did Tim rolled over on his side draping one arm on to Jason's chest and snuggling up close to him as Jason wrapped an arm around Tim.

Jason was about to say something when his phone alerted him of a message. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it to see the message.

 _ **Dick:**_

 _You guys are loud. Try not to leave the window open next time._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jason and Tim slowly looked out the window only to see Dick by his car smirking at them with his phone in his hand. The two slowly descended with pink splashing their cheeks.

 _ **Dick:**_

 _Try not to wake up all of Gotham next time XD_

Jason blushed even more while Tim got a message himself. It was from Dick also.

 _ **Dick:**_

 _I forgive you, Tim. See you when I can._ ヽ(ᵔᗜᵔ)ﾉ

* * *

 **That was chapter 3 of this amazing book! I hope it was to your liking! I didn't even know what I was writing as I was half asleep and still am, to be honest. I'm so knackered right now. I think this enough to satisfy you guys until I upload a new chapter once again which is not gonna be next week as I have several tests like always.**

 **The next chapter will be short, well at least shorter than this eight-paged chapter, that's for sure. I don't even know how it got up to eight pages but I bet you guys are happy about it.**

 **Don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


End file.
